1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a wide IO memory device stacked on an SoC die that includes a CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing apparatuses that include a CPU such as a microprocessor, a DRAM is often used for storage of data for executing an OS and various applications, and for temporary storage of data for executing image processing. The DRAM is connected to a CPU, an SoC (System on a Chip), or the like and used by them. Furthermore, in recent years, as functions have been added/enhanced in information processing apparatuses, the amount of memory bandwidth needed in DRAMs has increased. Because of this, the amount of memory bandwidth has been increased by raising the clock frequency during memory access, according to a standard such as DDR3 or DDR4. Furthermore, as another method, memory bandwidth is reserved by including multiple DRAM channels that are connected to a CPU or an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit). However, a new problem occurs in that increasing the clock frequency and employing multiple memory channels increases power consumption.
In view of this, wide IOs, which are a next-generation DRAM standard, are currently gaining attention. A wide IO is configured by placing a DRAM chip over an SoC die using a 3D stacking technique based on TSVs (Through-Silicon Vias). Features of the wide IO include being able to obtain a wide bandwidth that is over 12.8 GB/s (gigabytes per second) at most, with a wide data width of 512 bits, and having low power consumption due to the access frequency being suppressed to a low frequency. Also, by employing TSVs, the package size can be made thinner and smaller compared to a conventional PoP (Package on Package). Furthermore, as a countermeasure against heat caused by stacking memories in an SoC package, a temperature sensor that detects the memory temperature is built in, and the self-refresh rate is changed according to the detected temperature. Also, in this configuration, a data width of 512 bits is divided into four 128-bit channels and each channel is controlled individually. For example, a method of use is possible in which channel 1 and channel 2 are put in a self-refresh state, while channel 3 and channel 4 are used for normal memory access, or the like. A basic structure and basic access method for such a wide IO is disclosed in US Publication No. 2012/0018885.
The stacked structure of a wide IO is structurally susceptible to heat. For example, if a specific region of a SoC die and a DRAM chip of a wide IO placed on a layer above this specific region are activated at the same time, the temperature of the activated portions rises locally. Thus, it is necessary to shorten the DRAM refresh interval. Additionally, power consumption increases due to the influence of semiconductor leak current, which increases exponentially with respect to temperature. Furthermore, due to localized temperature increases in some areas of the DRAM, it is necessary to increase the refresh frequency of the entire DRAM, thus reducing the DRAM access performance. The performance of the system including the SoC package is reduced due to the decrease in DRAM access performance, which causes the product performance to be reduced.